monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair Screams: Diary.
First Page This page doesn't really mean anything, I just want to say that this diary is gonna end up sounding like a script or something. I don't know what. '' Second Page Mother: How was school, sweetie? Blair: I-It was alright..I guess. Shyla: Blair stop lying! Blair: W-What? I'm not! Shyla: Sure... Mother: What lessons did you have? Blair: Oh, the usual. Mother: Mad Science used to be my favorite. Shyla: Yeah, I can see why it is. *giggles* Blair: Don't be harsh. Shyla: Fine. Later, Dork Screams. *runs up stairs* Blair: ''What is her problem? ''*thinking* Mother: She's got no problem at all, darling! Blair: What? Mother: I can read other people's minds. Blair: Oh OK. Mother: She can sometimes be like her father. Blair: *puts bag on floor* That's tomboys for you. Mother: Honey, you seem sad. What ever is your problem? Blair: Well...*blushes* There's this guy..I really like him. Mother: Oh..right. *puts down knitted scarf* I forgot you were different. Blair: *starts mouthing* Mother: *lip reads* Yes, I know Blair. Blair: *facepalm* I thought you didn't want me to be different. Mother: Being different is good. No need to be ashamed of yourself. Blair: I'm not ashamed of MYSELF. ''Mothers these days. Always wanting their sons to please any girl they can find. '' Third Page Mother: Good morning, sweetie. *puts breakfast on table* Did you have a nice kip? Blair: Yeah. In fact, best sleep ever! Mother: That's good. *stands up* SHYLA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!! Shyla: *walks down stairs* Screw school. Too much drama. *bleh* Blair: I think you're the one that's causing drama, drama queen. Shyla: *raises eyebrows* DRAMA QUEER. Blair: Hey, you take that back! ''We then end up fighting. It was the most childish fight ever, to be honest. '' Fourth Page Mother: How was school? Blair: Gre- Shyla: Rubbish. *drops bag on floor* It was rubbish. Mother: Now what happened? Shyla: I got caught smoking. Mother: *raises eyebrows* Wait. My daughter smokes? Scarah: Really, Shyla? Never knew such a thing. *eats a bowl of soup* Shyla: Yeah. It's true. Wait..is it true you go out with Hoodude? Scarah: We're just friends, no biggie. Shyla: Yeah sure...no biggie. *giggles* Scarah: I'm being serious! *spills soup* Now look what you made me do! Shyla: Not my fault you got butter fingers. Blair: Now you're being childish. Shyla: *gets out a box of cigars* Is this childish? *takes in a deep breath of smoke* Ah..it's good. Blair: It's childish for a teen to think they're cool for smoking. Shyla: *smoke comes out of nose* I am cool, thank you. Blair: I'm speaking the truth. Shyla: Ya little grass. *puts cigar on Blair's arm* Blair: *ouch* That hurts! *oh* Now I got a bit of burnt skin on my arm! ''God..this page is going on forever. Turn the next page for a killer Part Two~! Fifth Page Mother: That is enough! Go to your room NOW, young lady! Shyla: Young? Nope. I'm grown up. Mother: NOW or you're grounded! Shyla: Rather be up stairs than listen to you're ****ing gob. Mother: Do not swear at your mother! *lowers eyebrows* W-What are you doing? Shyla: *goes to family picture with a sharpie* I am not going to regret this very moment. Mother: Don't you dare! Shyla: *scribbles out mother's face* Boom, baby! You're out the picture! Mother: *tears in eyes* Rub that off. NOW. Shyla: It's permanent. Eventually, everybody runs out of time and there goes the curtians. Mother: P-Permanent? No..*grabs Shyla's arm* Go up stairs now! *shoves* Shyla: *falls up the stairs ouch* Hey! *cigars fall out of cigar box* Mother: *grabs cigars and the cigar box* This is being conviscated. Shyla: That's what teachers say, ya big loser of a mother! Mother: I am a teacher, in fact. Shyla: *stands up* W-What? At what school? Mother: St. Monsturo. A private school for 10 year olds to 17 year olds. Shyla: Seriously? Wouldn't you live at the school though? Mother: The private school lets the staff go home for the night. Shyla: Awesome! Mother: *wipes tears away* Sorry sweetie for shouting. Shyla: Can I come back down? Mother: *smiles* Of course, honey. Tantrum to a sweet moment. How cool is that? :3 '' ''UNFINISHED FOR THE MOMENT~ Category:Diary